


the hills

by bee1234ABC



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee1234ABC/pseuds/bee1234ABC
Summary: a dnf fanfiction based off of the song "the hills"george and dream were friends, well best friends with benifits.they are both popular streamers, one day and george was streaming at there normal "play time". 5:30pm.he got a text from dream.georges face immediately turned red, the chat noticed.*incomeing call from, clay.*





	the hills

* * *

<https://youtu.be/NLyi0BYO1P8>

* * *

* * *

it was 5:30 pm, george was streaming after a 4 day break. his viewers didnt know where he went but were happy to have him back. 

he then heard a beep from his phone, unlocking it away from his face cam he sees its a message from clay.


End file.
